1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a display apparatus for outputting a transparent and opaque image using a transparent display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses serving as media terminals for delivering information to humans have shown a very rapid growth rate from initial cathode ray tube (CRT)-type monochrome display apparatuses having an extremely large volume to recent super-thin and large-area full color display apparatuses.
Display apparatuses are being developed for displaying images with more sophistication and beauty than apparatuses for displaying only simple text and images.
Transparent displays, whose development has recently accelerated, are apparatuses capable of showing items which are located behind the display by increasing transmittance of the display, and are used for showcases, information windows, and the like.
Current transparent displays of the related art are designed such that a separate internal light source is provided in order for an object to be disposed inside of a showcase or the like having a transparent display to be visible. In this case, it is possible to see through the transparent display to the internal object, but there is no uniform light source. Therefore, according to a position of the light source and a position of the object, it is difficult to see an image displayed on the display and the color reproduction of the display is decreased.